tomb raider tears of the dragon
by TheRealAugustus
Summary: I made this story ages ago so now im breaking it up into chapters. Lara croft is confused when she finds an egyptian tomb with chinese writing.
1. Chapter 1

**Tomb raider: Tears of the dragon**

"Where am i " lara said to herself " i hate dark tombs you can never see anything". "Maybe Zip will know" she said and pulled out a P.D.A (a mini handheld computer) from her bagpack and a face popped up on the screen. "Hello Zip "lara said "hey lara whats up" Zip said in a boring tone. "I need you to tell me were i am" lara explained .

Zip just gave a i must have done this a million times look. "You call yourself a tomb expert"said Zip. "So do you but your the one stuck at home" lara said grinning. "Alright fine i will track your posision" he said whilst typing on his computer."Looks like u have found the main hall" Zip explained "Just walk on straight ahead". Lara slowly walked up ahead with her hand out just incase she would walk into something .

She stopped she could feel something "what is it?" zip asked. Lara looked up to see a giant six armed statue and all of a sudden the whole room was surounded by fire. "finally" lara said relived . "You do realise the room is surrounded by fire" said Zip confused. "yes but now i can see" lara explained. Zip just sighed. The fire didnt seem that dangerose to lara it wasnt moving so she just ignored it. She spotted some heilographics (egyptian writing) on the floor next to the statue and tried to read them. "what the" lara said "These arent hielographs these are ancient chinese"!

"But this is egypt not china" Zip shouted "what does it say". The statue started to move but Lara didnt notice. "It says the goddess of the dragon will punish the warrior" lara said " but what could tha..." lara stopped talking.


	2. Chapter 2

CROFT MANOR

"Lara...lara...LARA!" Zip shouted he lost signall. Zip ran upstairs into the study. "Alister we have lost signal with lara" Zip said worried. "Again" alister sighed "we need to get better equitment". "what happend this time?" alister asked. "well she found some chinese writing..." Zip continued. "didnt she go to egypt" Alister asked confused . "yeah thats the weird part"zip said . "what did the writing say" alister asked. "Something about a dragon godess " Zip explained "Anyway all of a sudden the statue attacked her and thats when i lost contact". "Oh dear" a voice from behind them said. "Winston dont sneak up on us like that" Zip said angrily. "Excuse me but i think i have a right to know" winston said back slightly anoyed "I have been the croft butler for fifty years now". "Whatever" Zip sulked. " thats enough you two we need to try and figure out why theres chinese words in egypt" Alister said pointing out the obviouse. "What should we do" Zip asked. "I will go on the internet and see if theres any disstress signals coming from egypt winston you go and contact nishimura" Alister Orderd "If anyone knows about chinese history its him". "What about me" Zip said. " You see if you can find any books about egyptian/chinese history in the library" Alister said. "You got it" Zip said.

egypt (giza)

Lara was on the floor shooting and shooting at the statues face. She had sent a distress signal through her P.D.A! The statue didnt seem to mind and came closer to her. Lara gave up and jumped over the fire to find another hall way the statue was chasing her and it managed to get her! She banged her head against it (ouch) and was free. She shot the roof wich caused it to fall on the statue but made the whole tomb start to collapse . She ran and ran and almost made it but a pillar fell on her legs (double ouch) and she couldnt move she was half in the tomb and half out. Her only hope now was Zip Alister and winston.

croft manor (6 hours later)

Alister came running into the study. "Any luck" Zip asked putting his book down. "Yes i,ve found a distress signal coming from" Alister paused "a collapsed tomb". "Thats bad right" Zip asked. "Noooooo" Alister said sarcasticlly. "Good" Zip said relived."OF COURSE ITS BAD YOU IDIOT" Alister shouted. "Calm down" A voice from behind them said. "Winston you have to learn to knock" Zip said. "Sorry" Winston replied "anyway nishimura didnt know anything about egypt crossing over with china but he did give us a private jet to rescue lara". "Finally" Zip said.

Egypt (giza 5 hours later)

"We have arrived in Giza" Nishimura said "we should be able to see the tomb you speak of very soon". "Great" Zip said relived "Did anyone happen to bring any extra food i havent eaten since dinner and its 5 past 8". "I brought some of your bars of the planet mars" Nishimura explained. "you mean mars bars" Alister said."I believe so" said Nishimura. " Hey look were here" Winston shouted. Everyone looked at the tomb as they were landing trying to see lara. When they landed everyone got out and started circuling the tomb to find lara. After an ten minuits of searching Winston finnaly spotted her. "I FOUND HER" Winston shouted. All of a sudden Zip came running To winston followed by Alister and nishimura. "Lara lara can you hear me" Alister said "we need to get that pillar of her legs". They all grabbed the pillar and started lifting it up just enough so they could move it. When they removed the pillar they carried lara to the jet and set of home.

croft manor (7-8 weeks later) (Friday)

"Zip have do i pay you to sit around typing all day" lara said. "well actully you do" Zip replied grinning. "hmmm, i will have to check into that" Lara said. "You should be more thankfull about my work it will help you in your feildwork" Zip said calmly "in fact im in the middle of making a brand new gadget". "What is it a portable toilet" lara joked. "its a new communicater that will fit on your ear and with its miniture camera it will let me see everything you see" Zip said proudly. "When will it be ready" lara said impressed for once."Tommarow hopefully" Zip replied "Then it should be ready for sunday when you go to china". "Exellent" lara said exited "i will go see what alister is doing.

Lara ran to the study as fast as she could. "Stop running lara i dont want you to trip and accidently knock my out the window" Alister shouted. "Dont worry alister i did promise no repeats of that earlier incedent" Lara said. "What do you want"Alister said. "I just came to see if you learnt any thing new about the dragon godess" Lara said calmly. "Oh i forgot to tell you" alister replied "your not going to china on sunday your going to greece". "How come" Lara said confused.

"Well it turns out the chinese went into egypt for a breif time to learn of there mummification skill" Alister said "And then they mummified the king kashnak in jade and buried him in athens". " I found out theres a temple in athens for a king called shabu" alister continued "According to mytholegy kashnak and shabu are both the same". "So if i find the temple of kashnak we might find out about this dragon goddes" Lara replied. "Exactly" Alister replied. Lara was walking to the door "Lara" alisted said. "Think about it, first china hide their temple in egypt then they put their kings tomb in greece and change his name" Alister said worried " Maybe this tomb is not meant to be found". Lara turned around "Everything lost is meant to be found" she said.

Sunday morning (8am)

"Medi kits check, P.D.A check, pistols check, binoculers check and communicator check" lara said. "Lara lara lara" Winston said running up to her. "Zip said to give you this" he said and gave her a mini yellow and black wheel light. "What is it" lara asked. "Its a PLS which stands for personel light source. "great tell Zip i said thanks" she said.

(note this is a pic of the PLS)

Sunday (3pm) athens

"Finally were here" Lara said relived. "Werent you supposed to go to china" Zip asked through the communicater. "Didnt alister tell you" Lara asked. "Tell me what" said Zip. "The chinese tryed to hide there king shabu in athens and changed his name" Lara said. Zip was confused "why" he asked. "Who knows" Lara said "Maybe it has something to do with the dragon goddes".Lara made her way to the mountain and started climing. "So were is this tomb" Zip asked. "Halfway up the mountain" Lara explained "My scanner in my bagpack should beep when we are near the entrance.


	3. Chapter 3

Lara was still climing hoping to find the tomb when her scanner started beeping. Zip was confused "Why is it beeping theres nothing here" He asked. Lara suddenly spotted a peice of the mountain with a dragon carved into it. She pushed it in and it started turning and suddenly the block with the dragon on it shot out. Lara climbed through the hole the block had made. Eventully she saw a gap and looked through it to see a big tomb. "Wow" Zip said "looks like someone else is here theres flares all over the place. "How did they get in here" Lara asked. "Maybe from underground" Zip suggested. Lara cimbed down from the hole. She went down a hall way to see a room full of people with guns. "Who are those guys " Zip asked. "Merceneries by the look of them" Lara replied hiding.

"When the merceneries leave the room you should..." Zip couldnt finish. "Oh come now Zip" lara said "Waiting is for the patiant. Lara got her twin pistols out and came charging into the room shooting and shooting. One person was charging at her so she jumped of his head and started shooting at him in the air. After that she saw people shooting at her underneath a small platform. She shot the weak collum that was holding the platform up and it colapsed which made the platform fall on the merceneries. There was one last person so lara dodged her way to him and kicked his machine gun out of his hand. Then she cornerd him and shot him in the head.

"That" Zip said stunned "Was to close". Lara smirked and made her way down the next hall way. She came to a gigantic room with a dagger on the floor. She picked up the dagger and examined it. It had a goldenish brown colour on its handle with tiny a big jade on it. It also had little Rubys running down the blade. "Do you think its an artifact" Zip asked. "Yes but artifacts are normally in some kind of shrine" Lara said "The ancient chinese wouldnt leave it on the floor". "Maybe someone already took it" Zip suggested "And then dropped it".

Lara walked into the next hall way which again was filled with flares. Pretty soon the flares ran out and she was surrounded in darkness. After 10 minuites of running through the gigantic hallway she started to see a light. She sneaked up to it thinking it was a room with merceneries but all of a sudden the light came closer to her. She stepped back and then it started coming closer and closer. She ran away but it was still coming and she could see merceneries as she ran but they seemed to be standing still. She couldnt see anything in front of her and her communicator was gone but she kept on running. Then she crashed into some sort of invisable wall and got knocked out.

"Lara...lara" Zip shouted. Lara got up and realised she was still in the big room with the dagger. "Zip what just hapend" Lara asked. "I dont know" Zip said "You just kinda stood there kinda blankly and then fell unconciouse".

"Lara so nice of you to join us" A voice from the new hallway said. Lara looked at the exit to see a shadowy figuire. "Who are you and what are you doing here" Lara shouted. "Im james rutland but you can call me rutland" The figuire said "And what im doing here... is a long story". "Then tell me it" Lara said. "Make me" he said while throwing a grenade at lara. "LARA LOOK OUT" Zip shouted. Lara jumped away and ran behind a pillar. "What are you doing" Zip shouted "Why dont you shoot the hell out of him like you always do". "Because he has valubel information" Lara said "And i want it".

Rutland through a grenade at the pillar so lara ran and just made it before the roof collapsed. The whole tomb started collapsing and lara was so sick of that. She ran up a part of a collapsed platform and jumped to the roof which was now on top of the mountain. She ran down the mountain ( Its not a steep montain it is runnable). "So much for the exit" Lara said. She hard a noise and looked behind her while running to see a avelanche following her. Suddenly a rope ladder fell down and she saw it was attatched to a helicopter. She jumped onto it and the helicopter flew higher into the air.

She could see Rutland sooting at her on the mountain. She climed up the ladder and was met with her Black indian freind Anaya (An-eye-yeh) .Anaya noticed Rutland on the mountain "Who is that" She asked. Lara thought for a while. "My new best freind" She smirked and took control of the helicopter. Lara told Anaya to lower the ladder. Anaya did as instructed and lara flew the helicopter above rutland. Rutland had no choice and climbed up the ladder. When he reached the top lara Punched him in the face Knocking him unconciose. Anaya was confused "This guy might know something" she thought."What are you doing lara" Zip asked through the comunicater. "Taking him back to croft manor" Lara said "He knows somethings that could help us". And With that Anaya turned the helicopter of auto pilot and flew to the nearest airport.

croft manor ( Monday 2pm-3pm)

Rutland was tied up on a chair in laras room with Zip Alister Anaya and of course lara watching him. "What do you want" Rutland asked. "An explanation" Lara explained. "Of what" Rutland said angrily. "You didnt seem that suprised when I fell unconciose". Rutland laughed. "If you are asking why the dagger did that to you then give up" Rutland said "It is beyond your understanding". "Of course she will ,just name a price" winston said angrily from behind them. "Stop doing that winston" Zip shouted. "So Rutland" Lara said "How much do you want". "You cant bribe me croft" Rutland said "I dont go with these types of negotions". Lara as getting annoyed now "Then I suggest we skip to the Enilations" she said pointing one of her pistols at Rutlands head.


	4. Chapter 4

Winston looked at lara hoping that it wouldnt get ugly. He knew that if lara shot rutland he would have to clean the mess up. Rutland was nervouse lara saw this and smirked. "Ok fine I will tell you" Rutland said.

" Thousends of years ago China got atacked by an evil dragon so one king named shabu fled to egypt to make a temple" Rutland explained "And in that temple he built a statue of the dragon goddes and did a rituel to summon the real dragon goddes". "The goddes gave shabu a dagger to kill the dragon named xian" Rutland continued " Shabu Stabbed the dragon and its spirit got trapped in the dagger". "He hid the dagger in athens and from then on it was known as the dagger of xian" Rutland was still talking "Now it is collecting souls and if it collects one more soul it will be released from the dagger and control the world".

"Does that mean thet when I was in the dark hallway it was actully the dagger trying to kill me" Lara asked. Rutland nodded. "So what do we do ith the dagger now" Alister asked. "well there is this temple hidden in the great wall of china" Rutland said "If you go there you can destroy the dagger permenitly if you through it through an ancient portal". "Well that is easy" Anaya said. "It isnt" Rutland warned "There is some merceneries going there tonight to open the portal". "Then we will just go there on wednesday" Winston suggested. "No the portal can only be opend once for a short peiriod of time" Rutland shouted "If you dont get there quick enough where doomed". "I will have to leave now" lara said. "Ok lara i will get the truck ready". "Truck" Lara said confused "I was thinking of something a little faster".

(11-12) above great wall of china in a "little faster" private jet

"Ready" Anaya asked. "Yes" lara said. Lara jumped out of the jet and released her parashout. "Are you sure this is the right spot" Zip asked while lara was in the air. "It has to be" She replied "My scanner is beeping". When she landed she took out her binoculers to try and find an entrance to the great wall but instead she saw a helicopter full of mercenaries in the distance. "Better get moving before they spot you" Zip said. Lara ran down a hill so she was besides the great wall of china. She spotted a brick in the wall with a dragon carved into it just like she did in Athens. She pushed it in and the floor collapsed underneath her.

She landed in very mucky water. "Oh god, its hard to tell if this is even water its gone brown from all the muck" Lara complained. "Calm down, at least you didnt land head first in rocks" Zip said. Lara looked around her. "This place looks more like a cave than a tomb" Lara pointed out. "You better get going Lara you dont want those merceneries to spot you" Zip said. Lara got out of the water and turned on her PLS so she could see.

Next to the great wall of china (were Lara was)

"Are you sure this is were James said the tomb was" Asked mercenerie jack. "Positive he said in these exact words ,its inside the great wall" Mercenerie Tim said. "But why would they build a tomb inside a wall" Mercernerie jack argued."Its not just any wall you idiot" Mercenerie Tim frowned. "Knock it off you two I see something" Said Merceneri leader kevin. Thet both looked next to their leader to see a hole in the floor. "What are you waiting for" Leader kevin shouted "Alert the troops".

In the tomb/cave (With lara)

"Im soooo tired" Zip moaned "Can i go to bed now". "Are you kidding" Lara shouted "Im about to save the world from a 10 thousend year old dragon and you want to go to sleep". "Right sorry" Zip said guiltily. Lara and zip could here noises. "That sounds like" Lara paused "Merceneries". "Lara run" Zip demanded. "Why cant i go and kill them" Lara asked while running. "Because you cant waste any time you need to get to the portal before the dagger kills you" Zip shouted. "Fine" Lara said. Lara ran to a dead end and suddenly the wall to the right of here collapsed and this giant beetle came from the hole.


	5. Chapter 5

Lara jumped on its head and then jumped over it and ran through the giant hole in the wall. The giant beetle was still chasing her around the giant room with another statue of the six armed dragon goddes.But this one was giant. She jumped on one of the statues arms and then cimbed on the top arm. Then she jumped on the statues face and climed up to the head. The beetle was jumping up at the giant statue which made it wobble. "What are you waiting for" Zip said "SHOOT IT". Lara got out her pistols and shot its face. It didnt seem to be bothering it so Lara tried shooting its eyes which was hard because it kept moving. Lara finnaly managed to shoot its eye and then it collapsed. Lara smirked. Then she paused she could hear voices.

"Can i kill them yet" Lara asked. "I suppose so" Zip replied. Lara slid down the statue and threw a grenade in the hole in the wall. Half of them died but the other half came running in shooting. Lara jumped behind the statue and then shot the statue at the bottem. The statue collapsed on all of the merceneris. "That was easy" Lara said. "Well thats them taken care of" Zip said relived "Now we just need to find that portal".

Lara ran over the fallan statue to a blue hallway with chinese writing at the side. "What does it say" Zip asked. "It says that the temple was made to save mankind one day but they hidden it in the great wall so that the portal wouldnt be open until it is useful" Lara read alloud. "We knew that already" Zip complained. "Wait there is something else" Lara replied. "It says that the dagger will test saviors to show the goddes the power". "What does that mean" Lara says. "I think it means the time the dagger tried to kill you it was a test to show the goddes who to chose to save mankind" Zip anserd. "Maybe" Lara replied and carried on down the hall.

She came to a dead end (AGAIN). Lara noticed the floor was unstable so she shot it. The floor couldnt take the preasure and collapsed. Lara fell into this big hallway. She turned around to see a boulder chasing her. She ran as fast as she could and lept over spikes into a place with the walls coverd in spikes. The walls started closing. She turned around and threw a grenade at the boulder which made it fly over the spikes to her. The boulder blocked the closing walls which made a door open in front of her.

She came into this GIAGANTIC room with a statue of a dragon in the middle of it. The room was a blue cave and was lit up by fire around the room. "Wow you made it past the monstor impresive" A voice from behind the statue said. Lara got her guns out. "Who are you" She shouted. Rutland stepped out from behind the statue. "You didnt think I would let you take all the glory did you" He said. "What the" Zip said confused. "How did you get here so quick" Lara shouted. "You werent the only one that survived the daggers attack you know" Rutland said "I survived one to so the goddes gave me power from a certain mask and transported me here".

"What do you want anyway" Lara asked. "The dagger" Rutland said. "Why" Lara asked. "Whoever rids the dagger of this world is given a magic dragon scale" Rutland said "And if you use it you can control the world". "I should of killed you before" Lara said " Oh well i will just have to do it now". Rutland threw a grenade but lara dodged and they couldnt see each other because of the smoke. Rutland tried to see through the smoke but then lara jumped out and kicked him in the ribs. Laras dagger flew out of her bagpack.

Rutland was on the floor his ribs were broken. Zip kept silent he didnt want to interupt lara. Rutland knew he was going to die so he wanted revenge. He grabbed the dagger and plunged it into his heart. The dagger had its last soul. The dagger then flew to the statue of the dragon and then it turned real. The ancient dragon destined to take over the world was unleashed.

Lara shot it and then it turned to her and blew fire. Lara jumped out of the way and carried on shooting it. The dragon didnt seem to mind. It got up and roared and then blew fire at lara again. Lara ducked and threw her last grenade at the dragon but nothing happend. The dragon started chasing her. She ran around the room thinking of what to do (and occasionly dodging fire). Lara ran to a shrine and placed the dagger their. A portal opend. She threw the dagger in but it came straight back out again.

Lara jumped on the dragons face and got up to its head. She started stabbing it with frustration and then the dragon collapsed. Lara jumped of. She could see the dragon crying blood and yelping. There was a pool of blood underneath it and it yelped in pain. Lara got the dagger out of the dragon and threw it in the portal with dragon tears on it. The dragon Yelped one more time still crying and then disapeard into thin air. The magic dragon scale flew out of the portal and lara caught in. Lara threw it on the floor and stood on it. There was a bright light and then... Thats when it happend.

She was suddenly on a hill and she could see the great wall exploding in the distance. "What just happend" Zip shouted "Do you think it was the dragon goddes that saved you". "It must have been" Said lara cheerfully. "What do we do now" Zip asked. "Well tommarow your going to set up a big party to celebrate saving the world and I will see you on wednesday (Today is monday). "YOU GOT IT" Zip shouted cheerfully.


End file.
